Open heart
by Sherry Furude
Summary: While sharing a moment with Gin, Shiho gets a sudden visit of her worried sister. But why is Akemi worried? GinSherry oneshot. It contains smut.


**DISCLAIMER: **The entire _Detective Conan_ series belong to **Gosho Aoyama**. This is a **non-profit fanwork**.

* * *

**Warning!** This fanfiction contains depictions of sex scenes.

* * *

**Open heart**

Sherry's head fell back and she bit her lip so as to stop the moans that fought to get out. Gin's hands grabbed her hips and moved her body even closer to his, making her want to scream in pure pleasure. She lowered her head and their eyes met, blue and green staring at each other. He thrust harder and her back hit the wall. His face then moved towards hers and their lips met.

Her laboratory coat was making her hotter as time went by, but she didn't even consider stopping to take it off – just keep going, make the pleasure last a little longer. Her legs tightened their grip around Gin's hips. Closer, closer. She only wanted them to be closer. Her skin against his, his tongue against hers, their bodies temporally joined, one inside the other, two being one. Her chest moved against his, their heavy breathings seeming to compete to see whose was faster.

Their lips finally moved away from each other's and gasped for air. Sherry rested her head against the wall and closed her eyes. After a few seconds, she felt Gin's face against her skin once more – his lips started kissing her neck, her collarbones, her cheeks. She smiled and her arms, resting on his shoulders, pulled him closer, even closer, as he thrust faster, faster…

A sudden knock startled the two of them. The girl turned her head to the door of the laboratory and waited. After a moment of silence, there were more knocks. And, as they faded away, a familiar voice called her:

-Shiho?

Sherry opened her eyes wide and her heart started beating faster. That was her sister.

-I know you're in there –Akemi insisted from the other side of the door-. Come out, Shiho.

Dozens of questions and scenarios started to fill Shiho's mind. Had Akemi heard them? Had she recognized Gin's heavy breathing? And should she open the door, or maybe pretend not to be there instead?

Shiho looked at Gin. Their bodies were still tangled around each other's. What if Akemi opened the door and found them like that? The girl made a quiet sign to her boyfriend and carefully climbed off him. As her feet touched the ground, she hurried to pull her underwear up and her dress down – out of the corner of the eye, she saw Gin zip his pants and fasten his belt. But just as she was about to suggest hiding until her sister went away, Akemi's voice whispered:

-Please, Shiho. Open the door. Please.

Shiho felt as if her heart painfully twisted at the sound of her sister's voice. She turned her head and her eyes met Gin's. The boy nodded.

Shiho walked to the door. As she placed her hand on the doorknob, she gave her boyfriend one last look and saw him hide behind a white locker. She took a deep breath and finally opened the door.

Akemi's eyes opened wide when she saw her sister. Her body immediately relaxed and she let out a relieved sigh, but her face still had a worried look.

-Shiho! –she exclaimed-. Thank Goodness you opened the door! Are you alright?

-Yes, I am –Shiho claimed-. I was checking some things, that's all. What about you? –she asked-. Are you okay?

-Yes, I am… -Akemi mumbled-. Perfectly okay. Do you want me to give you a lift? –she suggested-. It's late – it could be dangerous for you to go home completely alone…

Shiho rejected her offer with a polite smile.

-I'm fine, thank you. I will finish this and take a cab…

-You can finish it tomorrow –Akemi insisted, her eyes looking around very discreetly every now and then -. Just… call it a day. You need some rest, too…

-What's wrong, Akemi?

The dark-haired girl looked at her sister and tried to put on a casual smile.

-Nothing… -she answered-. Everything's alright…

-Akemi, –Shiho called her, making the girl lose her fake smile- if everything was alright, you wouldn't have come here in the first place. What is it?

Akemi stared at her sister as if she was seeing her for the first time. After a moment, she finally let out a sigh and then whispered:

-It's… Gin.

Shiho opened her eyes wide and tried not to blush. Instinctively, her body tensed up and she crossed her arms as if trying to mute the sound of her fast-beating heart.

-Gin? –she repeated with a falsely calm voice.

-I saw him coming in this direction a while ago –she confessed-. I thought that you had already left, but then I asked some of those scientists that work with you and they told me that you were still here, in the laboratory… and I was worried that Gin could… try to… do something… to you.

Her sister's words were like a dagger that stabbed Shiho's heart.

-You don't need to worry –she told Akemi, trying to sound as natural as possible in spite of the pain she felt in her chest-. Why would Gin even try to do anything to me, in the first place? I mean nothing to that man, just as much as he means to me…

-What if you're wrong? –Akemi replied, looking more and more worried-. What if he is… obsessed with you?

-Gin? Obsessed with me? –Shiho repeated with a fake grin-. That's silly…

-What if it's not?

Shiho's smile disappeared as she saw her sister's serious look. Akemi stared at her, standing completely still in the dim corridor. Shiho uncrossed her arms and let her face show her surprise at her sister's words.

-I see him come here too often –Akemi explained-. Sometimes, even twice a day. And I have caught him looking at you many times. He looks at you in a way I don't like at all. He even dares to stare at your butt or your cleavage! And… I sometimes see his Porsche riding away from where you live when I am nearby, as if he had been at your apartment… Shiho, -she added- you can tell me the truth. I'm your sister, and I will always help you whenever you need it. You have nothing to fear. So tell me… has he ever… done… anything… to you?

Shiho suddenly felt like crying. So that was it? Her sister worried for her when she actually had no need to. And it was all her own fault, Shiho's fault, for keeping too many secrets to the only family she had. If only Akemi knew the truth, the actual and only truth, she would never worry again.

Akemi was opening her heart to her and inviting her sister to do the same, so why not do it? It would be better, wouldn't it? Shiho felt an urge to tell her all the truth: that Gin was actually her boyfriend, that they had been together for years; that his visits throughout her working hours were what kept her going on bad days; that he often went to her apartment to take care of her when she was ill; that she didn't mind if he stared at her because she knew that he loved her and would never try to do anything she didn't give her consent to; that he always asked, that he always did what she wanted but nothing more. And that he was the man she wanted to spend her life with and that she knew he felt the same way towards her.

-Has he?

Her sister's voice dragged Shiho back to reality. Akemi was standing in front of her, looking at her in the eye. And Shiho had no idea how she wasn't crying yet.

-Shiho, he isn't here –Akemi insisted-. I will help you if you need so. Has Gin ever tried to do, or done, anything to you?

I'm sorry, she wanted to tell her sister. I'm sorry. I've been lying to you and living a double life for years. I've been selfish and I've lied to you. I'm sorry, sister. I'm so sorry.

-I'm okay –she finally said while putting on the most real-looking fake smile she could-. He has never tried to do anything to me. I'm perfectly fine.

-Do you swear? –Akemi asked.

Shiho nodded.

-I swear.

Akemi seemed to believe her. Her look relaxed and she finally smiled.

-I was so worried, Shiho –she told her-. I love you so much, sister, and I would never want anything bad to happen to you.

-I feel the same –Shiho agreed-. I love you, sister.

Akemi's smile became wider and she opened her arms, inviting her sister to hug her. Trying her best to fight her urge to cry, Shiho moved one step forward and held her sister tight.

I'm sorry. The words kept repeating in her mind as her sister's sweet scent invaded her. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, sister.

When the two girls finally moved away from each other, Akemi looked utterly happy.

-Well, I guess it's time to go –she pointed out-. Do you want me to give you a lift?

-I'm okay –Shiho answered while shaking her head. Tears tried to cloud her eyes-. I will take a cab when I'm finished.

Akemi smiled and nodded.

-Okay. See you, then!

-See you!

And, with a final wave of her hand, Akemi walked away. Shiho watched her sister go away and turn at the end of the corridor – she kept her gaze on the darkness even when the sound Akemi's steps had faded away and all she could hear was the silence of the empty building and her own breathing.

She suddenly felt Gin's hand on her shoulder and turned back. At that very same moment she noticed the tears in her own eyes.

-Are you okay? –he asked.

Shiho moved closer to him and, with no need for words, he hugged her in silence and kissed her forehead. Tears started running down her cheeks.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Hello! ¡Hola! Salut! Hallo! Konnichiwa! Here it comes Sherry Furude once more, ready for attack!

How are you? I hope you're fine. I'm fine, too.

Do you remember what I said about getting fanfiction requests on Tumblr? Well, this fic is the first request I got! Someone anonymously asked me to write a Ginsherry 'smut ansgt romance' fanfic. At first it was hard for em to find inspiration, but an idea finally came to me and so I started workign on it. The truth is, I already wrote a fanfic with a very similar plot back in June 2012 (almost three years ago!), though I never got to publish it. So you could consider this fic as being inspired on that another one. However, it is not the same.

So this is it! I hope you liked this fic. I would love to read your opinions on it. Reviews are always welcome!

Lots of love and see you next time,

Sherry F.


End file.
